1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting wall panels, and more particularly, to panel fastener hardware for removably installing wall paneling onto a wood furring.
2) Description of Related Art
Paneling is a popular wall covering because it is attractive and durable. However, it can be problematic to install because it must be properly aligned, the front surface must remain intact, it is heavy, and it is difficult to work with because panels can be large and cumbersome.
Installing paneling can also be problematic because conventional wall hangers tend to leave gaps between the panel and wall, which would be both unstable and unattractive for paneling. While wall paneling can be flush mounted by directly adhering a panel to a wall using an adhesive or nail plates, this is also undesirable because it does not accommodate panel movement due to expansion and contraction, and can ruin the panels if removal is required.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a panel fastener system that is simple, strong, and precise, yet still allows for minor movement of the panels after installation to accommodate panel expansion and contraction.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a panel fastener system that is easy to use, fast to install and inexpensive.
It is also a further object of the present invention to provide a panel fastener system that is configured to securely hold the wall panel on a wood furring in a removable manner.